My Name's KaGoMe!
by inusgirlkagg
Summary: look in the sky!its a bird!its a plan!no its a 9 year old girl who looks like Kagome and acts like Inuyasha.what's going on?
1. A Falling Girl

My Name's Ka-Go-Me!

The Inu-gang were traveling as hard ad ususal after another incounter with the cowerd Naraku. He had escaped **_again_**

using another dirty trick of Kohaku. Poor Kohaku. Anyway InuYasha being as more deturmined to find Naraku cause of his weakend state was driving the rest crazy by cuting resting and sleep hours short.The jerk. Everything was going normal (well as normal as it can get in the fudel era) until...

"Is it just me or is the sky darkening too quickly?" asked Shippo resting on Kagome's shoulder.

The others looked up at the sky that was darkening with signs of rain. But it looked almost unnatural. Like it wasn't rain. "Naraku," growled InuYasha. "I bet you its him causing this thing."

Then faster than anyone could comprehend a bright light opened in the center and down flew an object. That object was a person. That landed on InuYasha. Causing him to fall to the ground. With the girl on top of him. Black hair covered the face as the person caught its breath. InuYasha not a very patient person and just got a face full of ground without being sat growled and pushed the young person off of him. Assuming it was that good-for-nothing-wolf; Koga.

However with that shove the person was unconcious. And it wasn't a person, it was a girl. A girl with long black hair, about nine, and wearing a torn blue kimono.In other words a mini replica of Kagome. She was bruised and bleeding. And human. She must of brokening rib bones and was bleeding non stop. The group took one look at the human and knew they had to help her. Sothey took time off of their traveling (much to InuYasha's dismay) to bandage the young girl up. She had poison in her system too. Then knew they had to take her to Keade's.So they turned back.

It took two days for the girl to wake up. And Inuyasha was pissed.

"InuYasha stop complaining! The girl needed help! Besides we couldn"t just let her die!" Kagome yelled back to InuYasha who was complaining was getting on Kagome's nerves.

When the girl sturred all attention in tthe hut turned to the unkown girl. Then she woke with a jolt. And looked around franticly. Her eyes slowly scanned the people in the hut and spoke in a nonKagome way.

"Who the hell are you!" she demanded.

"Who the hell do you think you are? First you land on me then you yell at us! Can't you see the god-danm ears!" InuYasha shot back pointing to his ears. Then he murrmured "Little bitch."

"KA-GO-ME" she said.

"Huh?"

"My names Ka-go-me."she said slowly dripped in sarcasium.

Eyes widen with her remark.Then turn to Kagome (polite one) and look at her as if asking 'is she you!' kagome shook her head vigerusly.she was never InuYasha like as a child and that bold in a new surrounding.

"Listen here kid, we don't have time for games who that hell are you? And how do you know Kagome's name? We've never met you befor!" Inuyasha hissed threatening.

"My name is Kagome! I got the name from my mama Queen Lady Kagome! So shove it you mean jerk!" the young Kagome threatened back.

"Listen you-"

"What Inuyasha is trying to say is were are your parents?"Kagome asked sweetly."And how did you fall out of the sky?"

As if she just thought of her parents she shot up saying she had to go."Hey wait! your wounds there not fully heald!"shouted Kagome as the young girl left to leave.The young girl turned to look at Kagome and opened her Kimono that had been lent to her, pulled off the bandages to reveal everything heald. "I know healing spells"was Mini Kagome's reply.

She was about to get out of their reach when two white almost silver looking dogs jumped threw the door and pushed the young Kagome down. Inuyasha thinking this was an attack drew the tetseiga. But the dogs never attacked they simply gave a warning look at Mini Kagome.

"But-but"stuttered the young Kagome."Mama and Papa! They simlply growled at her and shook their heads 'no'. "What do you mean its your duty to make sure I stay away till its safe!GRRRR! Fine!" Mini Kagome replied to the dogs. Then bowed and faced Keade,"Kind pritess please consider finding me a place to live for work.umm temperarly of course."

Keade a bit speachless swallowed and said "Hai I shall look."

"Thank you I shall return in a few. I wish to see the village I am in."Mini Kagome replied civilized.Then left with the two dogs following.

"A princess that can talk to dogs and resembles Kagome amazing." Miroku muttered to the people in the room. they nodded in agreement."Don't forget her wounds heald faster than they should have."Songo added."And has Inuyasha's bad temper."Shippo added too.everyone nodded and Inuyasha thonked him on the head and got sat by Kagome.

Soon they heard a soft beautiful voice coming from you guessed it Mini Kagome. Is there anything this girl can't do? She seems almost perfect.Who is she?Where are her parents? How can she talk to dogs? Why'd she fall out of the sky?Where did she come from?And dose she need help?

**...oooooooooooooooooooo...**

**Stat tunned for the answer to these qusentions?And umm review I guess.**

**love,**

**Inu'sgirlkagg**


	2. A Story To Remember

**My Name's Ka-Go-Me!**

**Chapter 2 A Story to Remember**

"Quite looking at me!"

"I'm not looking!"

"Yah you are so stop!"

"Shut up will ya!"Kagome yelled stoping the fighting of Mini Kagome and Inuyasha.'Gosh do me and Inuyasha sound like that when we fight?'

"Sorry," mummbled both Inuyasha and Mini Kagome.But it sarted again as soon as they sat down to eat.

"Hey you, pass the ramen!"Inuyasha said a bit mean.

"Kagome!"she said and ignored his request.Causing sweat drops on everyones forheads.

"I dont think Kaede's idea was too bright.Inuyasha and Kagome are fighting too hard."Sango whispered to Miroku and Kagome,who nodded in agreement.Since there were no jobs open for teperarily Kaede told her to do the cleaning and cooking for the Inuyasha gang.She agreed,sorta.

"I heard that!" both Inuyasha and Mini Kagome shouted.

Then they sarted it again, this time about how messy Inuyasha is.Kagome sighed and looked at the two dogs that seemed to follow the young princess around all the time.They never left her side unless she had to change or go to the bathroom.And even then they remained close.They were amazingly smart too.And Mini Kagome had conversations with them often with them,almost as if they were human.

"You hungry?"Kagome(older) asked them when she looked over at them.Only to see them laying lazily and watching the scene befor them.They shook their heads in a no motion.And Kagome nodded an OK.Them answering yes or

no questions was something she was use to now.After all, it has been about a half of a week since they met Mini Kagome.

A month passed and Mini Kagome was getting worried about her family.She was having a hard time sleeping and eating.Her dogs leave often now probly communicating to her family.But it was always when she was sleeping so she never knew.

Finally she caved in and began crying unwilllingly.

"Why are you crying?"Kagome asked sothingly enough to sound like a mother.

"I'm NOT crying!"she argued.Even though tears ran down her face as she said it.Then she jumped into Kagome's chest crying harder than befor.

"Their proboly fine.They just don't want you back is all."Inuyasha stated rather mean.

"Inuyasha!"Hissed Kagome in warning.Then cooed "They're fine.Just fine.Trust me.Kagome"The little Kagome nodded and began calming.She lay in Kagome's arms for about ten minutes

"Kaya,"Mini Kagome said in a whisper.

Kagome confused looked down at her and said "what?"

"Kaya... ita what mama and papa called me.Since Mama's name is Kagome too.He wanted to name his first girl Kagome after mama, caused he love her so much."

"Really?"Kagime asked.The girl nodded.Kagome looked up at her friends shocked faces.She never said anything about them befor."tell me more"She cooed the girl.

"They have eight kids.One's adopted.And Six of them are boys.The adopted one is married and has six kits of his own.My oldest brother and first born child of mama and papa is engaged.My next two brothers are twins.They're off traveling with friends.Then theirs me.Next is my stupid horrible mean whore of a sister.She's not important.She's with grandma cuz of the war.My five year old brother's with her.But my youngest brother still being an infant is proboly with mama."

"Go,on"Kagome incuraged once Kaya stopped.

"They met each other because if a mean man that hurt them.Mama and papa fell in love but kept it from each other for longest time.They never confurmed or denied liking each other,well except the in the begining.Any way it took the death of the bad man and marriage of my aunt and uncle to finally confess they loved eachother.By the time they admitted it everyone who knew them was like "FINALLY!"Like everyone knew except them.They told me it was pretty embarassing for them."

Everyone chuckeled when she said that.Even Inuyasha smiled.So she continued...

"Anyway after mama had the first baby cuz they already had the adopted one they found out mama was a princess.Not even mama knew.You see mama's papa had very sacred blood.Blood that is the desendant of a very power princess pritess that was said to be stronger than the great Midoroku.And make a jewel four times the strength of the Sacred Jewel.Mama and papa thought it was a joke but it wasn't.In fact mama was the princess reborn.She just lost her memories.Then the bad man came again and cursed my older brother saying that if his ture flesh ever let sun touch it then he will lose his sanity and become a raging demon."

Everyone stood staring.A bunch of quesions running threw their heads.Like 'I didn't know people still talked of the jewel befor I shattered it.' 'A jewel stronger than the Shikon?' 'Her poor brother.I can feel the same with Kohaku' 'That is a really mean man hurting my friend Kaya.' 'Seven kids,huh, they must of been busy.I want some!'(He's talking about kids not sex)

"So the village pritess,mama,uncle,and uncle from papas side made charms.Sorta like Inuyasha's subduing spell except it kept his real image hidden.Great grandma made a spell that once he turns 21 he can face the curse and fight it.So he can be himself again.oh, and the curse takes affect at age five."

"Papa was sad and sulking because he failed to protect mama and my older brother.And their was the fact mama was a princess now.So he thought because he screwd up that he should leave.And there was a rule that princesses marry princes so he left thinking that she'll find someone better.But mama refused to think of anyone but papa as a husband.Plus she was pregnet again."

Gasps were heard when she said that making her smirk.Didn't they know it has a happy ending for now?I mean Kaya's living proof of that.

"Anyway my aunt came soon after to make a visit.Much to my mamas dismay.And thats because mama didn't have a sister.But they are related becase my aunt and mama were sisters when she was the princess pritess.And my aunt killed her.So they didnt really like each other.And theirs the part they both love papa.So yah anyway my aunt came over to tell mama **_she _**resurected the mean man.And that really got a rise out of mama.and mamas really really really nice like you Kagome.But my aunt was after anger, she was after heart break.She knew that papa stayed in the forest next to our village to protect mama.But he didnt know she was pregent.If he did he would of rushed to her side."

"Wow what a dedicated man"Kagome breathed out.Causing Inuyasha to get a bit jealous over nothing.

"But he unwittedly let my aunt find him so she can go inside the castle to help mama anyway she can and report back to him.The whole time she plotting against the two for revenage.At mama for taking papa.And at papa for loving mama.She threw herslf on papa when she took the form of mama the night she told her its was her who brought back the bad man.Knowing mama would follow.So papa kissed back.Thinking it was mama.The spell broke just as mama came and papa was still kissing my aunt.Mamas heart was indeed broken she screamed and ran befor papa could process anything.You see he was sorta like Inuyasha.He dosent think much."

Kaya got in the two sentences befor everyone could comment."Oh my gosh!"both Kagome and Sango said. "No way!" Shippo said more into this than anything from Kagome's time."Hey!"was all Inuyasha managed to say. Miroku on the other hand thought it sorta sounded like the story between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Yep."Kaya said but she continued,"Papa was shocked and very very mad.He cussed out the woman he onced loved befor mama and left to explain.Knowing he messed up.He should of stayed with mama.He knew that everything my aunt said was a lie.About her finding a prince and forgetting all about him.The prince being a better father he ever was. She just told him his fears.Nothing more.Nothing less.And he bit the bate."

"What an idot."Inuyasha stated, causeing everyone to look at him."What!"he snapped.Everyone looked back at Kaya when he snapped at them.For her to continue.

"He told his story to get passed,both of my uncles then he had to get passed my good aunt and great grandma. Who were protecting mama from more hurt.So when he finally got there mama was putting eldest brother to sleep.Telling him stories about papa.He felt so guilty that he felt even he shouldnt be forgiven.But he was cuz mama loved him sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much."

Shippo horrayed and everyone sighed in releif from the sad story.Glad for the way it happened.

"Hey!Its not over!Ten years later the bad man comes back with my bad aunt.She bore him two daughters and a son out of spite.And raged war against mama and papa.Saying we were unfit for the thrown.And she made herself demon along with the bad man.

………………………………**... So yah I''ll leave it a cliff hanger for now.**

**Love **

**Inu'sgirlkagg**


	3. Something to think About

**My Name's Ka-Go-Me!**

**Chapter 3:Something to Think about**

Ever since Kaya talked about her family she was alot more open.And her and Inuyasha hardly fight anymore. She looks up to him like a dad now.

But while Kagome went home to take a test Kaya took the oppertunaty to run around the plac looking for adventure. And boy she found trouble instead. She ran into Sesshomaru.

He growled in warning to scare her off but she got closer and then began talking nonstop. It was like she knew he wouldnt respond. But in a way she was captivating. She befriended Rin without a second thought. The two teased Jaken showing no mercy almost made him smile. This young girl who resembled his brothers future mate spoke her mind and had an ambition like no other. And yet it felt like he knew her already. Like somehow he new she loved flowers, squishing Myoga, hurting Jaken, and instagating.

Yet by looking at her it seemed like she was missing something.Like her friends.He shrugged it off though as he saw her doze off.He sighed he'll have to take her home to his half breed of a brther.He picked up her sleeping form and told Jaken to watch Rin while he took Kaya home.

Inuyasha alomst couldnt move when he saw Kaya sleeping not hurt curled up in Sesshomarus arms. He gave the girl to Kagome a turned to leave befor saying."Somethings different about her.She dosent fear as normal girls should and seems to everyone her friend.Even if they do not wish to be. Watch her clsoely little brother."

"Do you think what Sesshomaru said was true?" Sango asked.

"I dont know nor do i care.Whats his problem any way?he likes her more than me"

"I think its something to think about. Imean look at her affect on all of us. Inuyasha's turned fatherly, Sango has become more confident, Miroku dosent touch Sango anymore" "Only cuz kaya kept making fun of him" Inuyasha added with a snort."Shippo dosent fight with Inuyasha anymore and Sesshomaru didnt kill her" Kagome said logically,.

"yeah yeah whatever just go and take your stupid baths. We're leaving tomorrow."Inuyasha said gruffly. He didnt want to admit it but he felt Kaya knew them in some way or another.like she watched them or something.

When Sango, kagome and Shippo came back from the hotspring Kaya woke up and whinne on how come they didnt wake her to take her to the hotsprings."Well you know what this means dont you? i have to go with Inuyasha papa and Miroku-sama." Kaya said getting her stuff ready while Miroku and Inuyasha froze.

"What!"Inuyasha yelled."Well im too young to go on my own and dont have any boobs or anything so its perfectly fine to go with you guys." She stated like she knew more than both Miroku and Inuyasha put together.

Both boys looked for help from Kagome and Sango but they seemed to be on Kaya's side. SO all three of them left for the hotsprings.

Kaya jumped into the water faster than anyone could blink.To make things easier she talked first.about her life in her castle the friends she has.Her bestfriends and family which is really really big.

Then she was washing Inuyashas and Mirokus hair.She kept giggleing and playing with the foam and makeing funny shapes in their hair.And soon it seemed like they have been doing this since Kaya was born.

After they returned and Kaya was a sleep for the night, Inuyasha spoke to his friends."You know about whatwe were talking about earlier about Kaya?"Everyone nodded.He took a deep breathe then began again,"Well i think she knows more about us then we think.i mean i cant help but think she knows us better than we know each other."

The others nodded."Its like she trusts us with her life but others she has to get to know. Sesshomaru,Koga, and even Kagura."He continued.

"Yes this is something to think about.but more important questions, who is she really and were are her parents?" Miroku asked looking at the young sleeping girl.

yes these questions are goingto be answered in the next chapter.but review me and tell me who you think kaya is.

inusgirlkagg


	4. Kaya

**My Name's Ka-Go-Me!**

**Chapter 4:Kaya**

**"Naraku!Now its your END!"yelled Inuyasha as he swung the tetsusaiga to attack.**

**"heheheheCome get me Inuyasha."Naraku replied.With that he took off.**

**"I dont understand Naraku's methods he's having us chase him.We could be going into a trap."Miroku said while everyone ran after Naraku.**

**"So what we'll fight our way out,"Koga replied and for once Inuyasha agreed with him.**

**"Whatever just make sure you protect me,Kagome and Shippo"Kaya replied causing both Inuyasha and koga to trip and fall.**

**And it was indeed a trap.Kanna came from the left.Kagura the right.Kohaku from ahead and Naraku from behind.Not to mention that he managed to manipulate a few other demons that now surrounded Sesshomaru who just arrived.**

**Each demon pulled out a member of the Inu group out of the circle they formed when they first arrived. Leaving Kagome Shippo and Kaya alone.Thats when believe it or not another Naraku appeared.And he attacked Kagome.But it wasnt her he was after.He grabbed Kaya!**

**"Let me go!"she huffled and blasted miko energy at him.Causing everyone to stare.She didnt do that befor.**

**The second Naraku then grabbed Kagome."Kaya be a good little girl and i wont hurt Kagome.You dont WANT her to die now do you?"He hissed.Even the first Naraku was shocked he didnt know who this guy was. They watched as she shook her head no.She took a step forward when a dog demon in human form knocked Kagome away from Naraku 2.**

**"Kaya RUN!He has Kiso KiKi and Nrasue on the way."the black haired dog demon shouted back at her. "But-"Started Kaya."No buts!He has you and its over!Run and dont look back!"he shouted. So with tears in her eyes she made a dash for as fast as her nine year old legs would go.**

**Kagome was going to go after her but another Dog demon stopped her.This time though it was inits doggie form.**

**Though they were frantic to take care of and find Kaya they couldnt leave the fight with both Naraku's for her.Theyve worked too hard.But the fight didnt last long befor all the bad guys fled.And they were going back to Keade's to start looking for Kaya.**

**But to their surprise she was already there.She ran into Kagome's arms saying she was soo sorry she didnt want to leave but she had to.To protect them.Though she was making no sense they decided that they'll makeher explain everything when she woke up the next morning.**

**"Time to eat now!"Kaya annouced as shippo inuyasha and herslf began piggin out on Kagomes yummy food."Thas you Kigo moma.(translated it says thank you, kagome mama)"she coughed out befor devoring more food.It was like a fight of the mightyest with these three and food.When there was no more food Kaya fell back and graoned."I think i ate too much."When she said that her white and the others guessed older dog licked her face lovingly.Now this may seem werid but Sesshomaru was sticking around there too.**

**"OK no more stalling.You have to tell us whats going on."Inuyasha said in an irratited yet kind way.Kaya nodded and opened her mouth to speak but then closed as she got a far off look in her eyes.Then she broke into a big smile then said "Mama's here!"With that said she dashed out the door.The others had to process it befor running out after her.Except Sesshomaru he walked out.**

**They saw Kaya running into the arms of an older version of Kagome.(by only 3 years)."Mama!" Kaya yelled.Kaya's 'Mama' was wearing a gown that looked like a wedding dress and was on her knee with open arms.**

**And a smile on her lips.And right behind her was an oldr version of Inuyasha.He wore the same Kimono except with a red cape on his shoulders.He stood with such pride and strenght it was amazing.He looked like he was the proudest man alive.**

**Then Kaya's two dog friends transformed.One into the form of the young black demon that helped them fight Naraku but disappeared and the other took the form of Inuyasha's Father!Now everyone was gaping.**

**"Do not rejoice now,my lady Kagome we have explaining to do."Inuyasha's father said.Even Sesshomaru had a shocked face at seeing his father.**

**Lady Kagome as Inu's Dad called her looked up."We know."She replied with a smile to them."Yeah but we've got to move.None of us are safe here now."Inuyasha's older form said motioning to the Inu gang too.**

**"Come on Kagome Mama!We've got to go to the Sacred Tree!"Kaya said taking Kagome's hand and leading her into the forest.**

**"Hell-"The present Inuyasha began.But the older kagome turned to look at him and said "Please?" Causing Inuyasha to gulp and then began walking.(Ok I'M GETTING BORED TYPING OLDER/YOUNGER KAGOME/INUYASHA SO CAP. IS OLDER REGUALAR IS YOUNGER KAY?)**

**"Put your hand on the Sacred Tree"insructed KAGOME.They all complied as did Sesshomaru.Then INUYASHA pulled out a red crsytal and pressed it against the sacred tree.A bright light envloped them and then nothing.They where were they had started out.In the Inuyasha forest.**

**They set up camp at the tree.While Inuyasha was getting annoyed.They didnt go anywhere!"What the hell is goin here!"He finally yelled out in frustration.**

**"What have you told him so far Kaya?"KAGOME asked her daughter."that my name's Kagome." mummbled Kaya."Thats why he's so mad you know.Kaya FULL introduction, now"KAGOME told her daughter pushing her forward.**

**Kaya pouted then looked at the Inu gang.(Btw Koga was there too)"My name's Konasha Serenity Kaya Kame Kagome Higurashi, daughter of Queen Lady Kagome and King Inuyasha.**

_**well what do you think?**_

_**love,**_

_**inusgirlkagg**_


	5. what the future holds

**My Name's Ka-Go-Me!**

**Chapter 5:What the future holds.**

**Kagome went red and Inuyasha did too.Koga however went rigged."WHAT!Mutt face has my WOMAN?What the hell!"**

**Kaya squesked and ducked behind her mama."Wait 'my woman?' "questioned Kaya.The older Inuyasha and Kagome sweat dropped."Umm what he uh means is ummm"Kagome tried but failed.INUYASHA covered his ears as"EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, EWY EWWWWWWWWWWWWW EWY EWY VERY EWY !EWWWWWWWWWWWy!" came from Kaya's mouth.**

**"My ears will ya!"shouted the black dog demon."Sorry Setzuki"Kaya said sweetly.While she calmed down"We'll talk later about this,"Kaya said grown up like to her mom and dad.**

**"OK well you see umm were your future selves if you haven't figured it out yet."Kagome explained."And you see, well things are very different from what they are now.But i can only tell you some becuse this could change history and we dont want that!"**

**"Setrice Slice!"rang threw the forest and cut down a tree right behind Inuyasha.He jumped up alarmed.**

**"Come out come out were ever you are!"**

**Then a demon flew right past INUYASHA after INUYASHA moved almost as if he expected it.This demon was a wolf.An ugly black wolf.The demon was thrown again in the other direction by no one!he just flew!Then a fox demon came into view.He used magic to disappear!Then reappear!He stomped on the wolf demons stomach which caused the wolf demon to turn to ash!Just disappear!**

**Then the fox turned to look at them.Inuyasha got ready to fight but Kaya ran up to the fox and yelled "SHIPPO!" "Shippo?"repeated the young inu gang.Then looked down at their Shipppo then up to the older one.**

**When he heard his name the second time he looked up his smile disappeared s he looked at the young girland said "Are you making clones AGAIN?"facing Kaya again.She frowned and said "That only happened once Shippo!And you helped!"**

**"Kaya!"yelled a younger voice.and jumping out of the bushes was a minier version of Shippo.But his clothes were different and he had deep blue eyes."Dubble P!"Kaya replied hugging him."Im home!"**

**"yay!"came Duoble p's replie."Everyone missed you!Kira and Katie were soo worried and bored and and not them! It was soo creepy they didnt even hurt Jessie when he asked for it!And Setzuki wouldnt leave me alone!"whinned shippo.The black dog stiffened.He was in trouble now.**

**"Hey,How come Inuyasha dosent have those demon streeks on his face?"asked SHIPPO.Poking the past Inuyasha on the cheek casuing him to growl at him."Thats cuz thats papa's past self."replied Kaya."oh,...So did you annoy the hell out of him?"asked SHIPPO.Kaya nodded vigerously.Causing SHIPPO to laugh.**

**"Wait you told her to do that!"shouted Inuyasha."No but i suggested that if she ever met you she should its fun."replied SHIPPO.Inuyasha growled then hit Shippo on the head.Kagome sat him and unfortuatlly the future Inuyasha too.**

**"here,"KAGOME said to her husband and Inuyasha.she took out two beadsthat matched their rosary's and placed them in the necklace's."There!Now you wont get sat if i say it to my inuyasha and Kagome says it to her Inuyasha." "yay!go mama!"cheered kaya.**

**As they sat down to eat INUYASHA,KAGOME,SHIPPO,duble p (which they found out is kaya's way of saying shippo jr.) Inutaisho (sp?) Setzuki and Kaya all talked about and explained their new friends the marriages and their family.**

**Inuyasha leaned up against a tree as the others continued to talk.So this is what the future holds? They all look so happy, and so do i.i cant belive it.**

**thats it for now.any complaints or comments tell me.**

**love,**

**inusgirlkagg**


	6. meet your future kids!

**My Names Ka-Go-Me!**

**Chapter 6:Meet your future Kids!**

**"My feet hurt,"whinned Kaya as they walked away from a village were they bought food."Here Kaya climb on my back,"offered SHIPPO as Kaya climbed on his back.With in two minutses she was out cold.**

**"Umm should I wake her up since were going to k-"SHIPPO began noticing Kaya asleep.KAGOME shook her head,"She'll wake up the insint we step foot on their territory."KAGOME replied.**

**"Yeah i swear was dose all their energy come from?I sure as hell wasnt like that when i was younger." INUYASHA snorted.**

**"You forget you werent that fun as a kid."SHIPPO joked which INUYASHA growled at.Then in the horizon two tornados were in the back around.Inuyasha took one sniff and growled,"TWO koga's?Erggg, i dont even like this one!"He said pointing at the present Koga.**

**Kaya jumped down with renewed energy and began twarling saying," i'm gonna see Kira kira yay!"The two tornados turned out to be Koga and a little girl who looked similar to him but held way more pride.But once the girl saw Kaya all pride was gone why they screamed "KAYA/KIRA!"and hugged each other then fell to the ground holding eachother and began crying like there was no tomarrow.**

**KOGA,INUYASHA,SHIPP,AND KAGOME sweat dropped."Dont you two think your over doing it?"asked Koga.Both girls gasped.Then jumped up facing the grown ups."Kaya could of died!Of couse where not over doing!"Kira yelled."Yah! I could of died!" Kaya repeated.Then they grabbed eachother and began crying again.**

**KOGA shook his head."Those two honestly,the meake it seem like its been 15 years or something.Hey who are they ?"KOGA said the first of the two to notice the inu gang.**

**Then he got a look of irratation on his face."You didnt clone us agian did you Kaya?"he asked.Kira then noticed them two.And said"KAYA,you promised if you ever cloned the grown ups again i was gonna help!"Kaya however yelled "I didnt clone them!" "Yeah right "KOGA and Kira replied causing Kaya to sink back to the growned crying.**

**"Hey Inuyasha dosent have his tail!"KOGA grabbing inuyasha a spinning him around."Why you!" Inuyasha yelled then dove to punch him but KOGA doged."And your super slow!"KOGA added landing on his head.KAGOME sweat dropped,"Koga those are our past selves."KOGA looked from KAGOME to his past self then back again.Kira on the other hand started inspecting the others pulling and mummbling to herself about things.**

**Then both suddenly shout,"THATS RIGHT THEY DONT SMELL LIKE THEIR MATES!"KAGOME,INUYASHA, AND SHIPPO went a hundred shades red and looked away or down.Kaya jumped up and yelled "TOLD YOU I DIDNT CLONE THEM AGAIN!"and proudly pufffed her chest.Kira said "oh yeah,BTW we need some alone girl talk."Kaya nodded while both yelle "OPPERATION KISS AND TELL!MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAA!"**

**"Kiss and tell ?"asked KAGOME."NOTHING!"they both yelled and ran.**

**"Lets go ,they forgot their spare clothes."KAGOME explained whenever they needed to talk a serious talk they went to the hotsprings.**

**"Hirokosk!(SP?)"was heard echoing."Sango's here?"asked KAGOME.KOGA nodded."She arrived earlier with Miroku,Jessie,Katie,and Miro."KOGA replied."She's training Katie right now.Which means Kaya and Kira are heading there first."**

**"ok Miroku and Sango are married.They have four kids so far.Jessie and Katie are twins and the oldest. Their 14.Jessie's a monk and ALOT like Miroku and Katie is a bit like Miroku and Sango but she's a demon slayer like Sango.Shigo 's about 8 but dosent want to learn how to fight.Then theres Miro he's 5 and is going to be a monk."KAGOME explianed.**

**"What about you and Inuyasha,"asked mini Shippo.KAGOME went pink while INUYASHA replied."Well there's you.Then Muteki who is engaged.Tai and Kai are next their 15 and away on a mission for me.Kaya whos 9 and a miko demon.Inuyome who's 8 and dosent care.Then Five fire whos 5.And Kyo whos only afew months and with Keade."**

**"Then there Sesshomaru's kids!"Kaya added just as the future Sesshomaru appeared.Emotionlessly he put a hat on Kaya's head and walked toward INUYASHA to talk egnoring everyone else."Uncle Sesshomaru is married to Kagura and they have Rin,Sessaru,Sessami,and Kanna."Kaya said ticking them off her fingers.**

**"And Sessaru's right here twerp!"said an exact replica of Sesshomaru only younger.He picked Kaya up by the back neck of her clothes."Whats up?Clone the grown ups again?"At his statment she cried again but said "No i didnt!Fyi they are Mama and papa's past selves.!" "Hump,thats new."he rplied lettig his cusin down."Want to spar?"Kaya nodded and told Kira to grab the grown ups.**

**Every one seemed to have a blast.But its still werid being around your future selves without knowing the whole story is werid.But amazing to know you have a wonderful a lif e ahead of you.**

**Well thats it for now to be continued.**

**love,**

** inusgirlkagg**


	7. KaYa part 2

**My Name's Ka-Go-Me!**

**Chapter 7:Ka-Ya**

**"Kaya?Why is it kaya?"asked Kagome about kaya's name.**

**"Ka from Kagome and Ya from InuYasha.Papa thought of it!"Kaya said while eating her food and laughing at Kagomes shocked face of inuyasha being smart.**

**Koga and Kira came speeding into view.Then slid to a stop panting."THE BAD GUYS ARE COMING!"Kira yelled still catching her breath.**

**"This is not good."MIROKU replied standing up and looking ahead of them.**

**"Yes and we'll be slowed down,"Sango said gancing at the young inu gang.**

**"Hey,were's mama?"asked Kaya looking around.**

**thats when KAGOME jumped out of no where and pushed Kaya to the ground.And where she had just been standing two sacred arrows were fired.**

**"Mama!"gasped Kaya.Then she growled holding her mother.Her eyes becoming a bit red.**

**"KISO KIKI come out!We know your there!"yelled Kira growling.**

**"Well duh,who else has sacred arrows in our time besides the sacred family?"Kiso said like it obviuos.**

**"Yeah,besides you should of seem your faces when Kagome pushed Kaya down."Kiki said laughing.**

**Kiki and Kiso looked the same age about 11 and 12.Kiki and Kiso looked alike too.And resembled Kagome.They wore pritess clothes and had there hair down.Kiki's was at her mid back while Kiso's was at her knees.They had Naraku's eyes.**

**"Now wont papa be happy once he knows WE killed the heir not Nrasue."Kiso bragged.**

**"And mama will be proud once we get plan to kill Kagome."**

**Few Hours later...**

**"Those are kiki and Kiso Kaya's cousins on Kagomes side.But she dosent they arent related to her.You see Kagome isnt a reincarnation shes well a princess reborn.You dont know this now though.They want Kaogme dead for two reasons.1 to have the throne and 2 to take Inuyasha from her."SANGO began.**

**"Yes and ahe is the queen now.The rule to the throne is the first DUAGHTER of the sacred family.Kaya is the heir.She knows this but dosent knw that her and her siblings along with some other demons have this amazing power not owned by most half demons and demons."MIROKU continued.**

**"She wears a necklace that is invisible and now one with her skin that hides her from her ture demon which would look a bit like inuyasha.Since she is a half demon.But the reason is that her skin of a half demon cannot feel sunlight other wise darkness and the underworld would open and come.When she is 15 though she like Muteki will go on a mission and can make it so they can be like most half demon and be frre of the curse." SHIPPO said after MIROKU.**

**"Oh so thats why Kaya looks human!"Kagome said surprised.**

**"Hey who dose Koga marry?"asked Shippo curious.**

**"Ayami,"everyoone replied simply.**

**"Yeah and they have 15 kids.14 of them boys and 1 a girl,Kira, who is also the youngest of the bunch." Double p explained.**

**"Damn we lst them,scent and everything."Inuyasha said coming back.Kaya plopped down and humped.**


End file.
